


Butterfly Effect

by paupaupi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQI, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: One shot about Kali and Robin falling in love.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad
Kudos: 8





	Butterfly Effect

"Remember the butterflies that colored the air every time we met?"

_______________________________________________________

Robin

"She is gentle

as a butterfly,

but a single flutter

of her wings can onset

a hurricane."

Meeting Kali was like a butterfly effect, because everything inside her came alive all at once.

She had know she likes girls since a long time, but this was the first time she liked someone real and possible, and not someone in a platonic way.

The first time she saw Kali, she was making appear multicolor butterflies with her powers, because El had ask her to do it. She had never seen something so amazing.

Then their eyes met and she felt for the first time that magic was real. She was magic herself.

She could see that Kali was a tough person to get to know, but she always liked a challenge.

She love her punk style, her hair and her badass attitude. She made her feel like there were nothing they couldn't deal with.

More than she got to know her, more that she liked her and more that she wanted to kiss her.

She was always thinking of different ways to kiss her.

She wondered if the other could tell, if she could read her mind somehow, because the way she looked at her sometimes made her feel like she wanted to kiss her too.

The way she fight the monsters and the underworld was resilient. She always kept trying no matter how hard they hit her.

And the way she took responsibility and wanted to take care of everyone made her admire her, but also worry.

She probably was the bravest and strongest person she had ever know.

But what about her? Who would take care of Kali?

That was the first time she wish she could have powers, to protect her.

But powers or no powers, Robin knew she would be by her side and protect her if she could.

____________________________________________________________

Kali

"She is like a butterfly

that can't see her wings,

can't see how truly

beautiful they are,

but everyone else can."

The first time she saw Robin she thought that she looked like sunshine.

Maybe it was her blonde hair, her expressive eyes or her dearing smile; but she really felt like infinite rays of sunshine breaking through the darkness of her life.

Kali knew she was a difficult person to get to know and made friends, but she admire that the other girl really tried.

What she liked the most was that Robin was smart, funny, brave and spicy.

The way Robin looked at her sometimes made her want to kiss her.

Perhaps she was the one that could made butterflies appear with her powers, but the real butterflies were in her stomach when she was around Robin.

She didn't like the ridiculous uniform they made Robin use at work, but she respect her for wanting to help her family with money. And she loved the movies she always suggested her to watch.

She also was surprised at how brave and loyal Robin was.

She didn't have powers, but she was always ready to fight monsters beside her and the others.

She was in every battle and that always made Kali worry. Because, how she was going to protect herself if she didn't have powers?

But Kali couldn't worry that much because she had to fight, but she kept Robin in a little part of her mind, wishing for her to survive.

When the battle ended, the first thing she did was look for Robin. And when she found her she kissed her, letting her know how much she liked her and made her feel.

She never felt that strong as she felt when she kissed Robin. She made her feel like she could fly, and maybe they did for the time the kiss last.

Robin grabbed her hand and their eyes met making the time stop.

Girlfriends?

Girlfriends.

And maybe, just maybe, everything that came after that was the real butterfly effect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad writing, english is not my first lenguage.


End file.
